Leap of Faith
by cojack
Summary: C/7. Set in post-Endgame universe similar to that where TEYA's "Aurora" and "Once More to the Journey" take place. About one year following Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Icheb attends Starfleet Academy and Chakotay and Seven come to visit on parent's weekend. References to ST:VOY episodes Child's Play, Imperfection, Q2, and Endgame


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: C/7. Set in post-Endgame universe similar to that where TEYA's "Aurora" and "Once More to the Journey" take place. About one year following _Voyager's_ return to the Alpha Quadrant, Icheb attends Starfleet Academy and Chakotay and Seven come to visit on parent's weekend. References to ST:VOY episodes Child's Play, Imperfection, Q2, and Endgame

#

LEAP OF FAITH

Stardate 55787.2

#

The late afternoon sun cast long shadows across Starfleet Academy's Terrazo. The maples that lined the south end were aglow in various shades of yellow, orange and red, and the autumn air had turned cool. The last classes of the week were ending and the cadets had about an hour of free time before a mandatory evening meal. After that, for all but the first-year cadets, it was free time until the parade scheduled for 0830 the next morning. For the most part, this side of Academy grounds was empty, except for a few cadets walking along the path that weaved through the edge of the forest. A second-year cadet walked confidently along this path carrying a small bundle under his arm. Looking up where it turned back towards the Academic Quad, he left the path and started up a faint trail that led into the trees.

He always felt uncomfortable straying from the paved paths that wound around the Academy, but had cleared this particular diversion through his SOC and been assured it was admissible. The woods here formed a buffer between the developed area of Starfleet Academy and the rest of San Francisco. At the top of the small rise, he stopped in the center of a grass filled clearing. Although in a natural setting well away from any structure, it was still meticulously manicured by Academy groundskeepers. The setting sun hung low over San Francisco Bay and illuminated the Golden Gate Bridge off to the right, just visible over the trees. In fact, he was told the view was exquisite in all directions. He was trying to develop an aesthetic eye for beauty, and so he took a moment to soak in the surroundings, as he did each week. After a time, and aware of the constraints in his schedule, he nodded, and knelt down on the grass placing the bundle he carried carefully in front of him. The covering appeared to be of a tanned animal hide, but in fact was simply a fabric that was produced to give that appearance. A cord of the same material held the bundle together, and he untied it methodically and opened the bundle so the outer fabric lay flat on the ground and what had been contained within was now arranged on top.

He first picked up a piece of metal, cylindrical and symmetric with a translucent band at the center and about four centimeters long and one wide. He carefully examined it, turning it end over end several times, and then placed it off to one side of the fabric. Next he picked up a stone. It was semi-translucent with angular edges and the appearance of crystalline fractures throughout. Again, he turned it over in his hands, looking at each face, before placing it carefully next to the cylinder. The last item in the bundle was a device about the size of his palm. He shifted this to be a little closer and then placed his left hand on the corrugated pad. Red lights flashed on the top of the device.

"A-koo-chee-moya," he began and closed his eyes. "I am far from the sacred places of my grandfathers. I am far from the bones of my people. I ask my spirit guide to help me on this day, know how to best support those close to me, and perhaps provide me further clarity as I prepare for mid-term exams."

Although he kept his eyes closed, he saw in his mind's eye the same clearing in which he knelt; a small island of the familiar in a vast wilderness of the primordial unknown. Suddenly, a large white crane moved majestically out of the woods and into the clearing. It stood nearly a meter and a half tall with a black and red face and gray beak. He knew the crane's wingtips were also black, but these were now tucked into the bird's plumage. A whooping crane. Grus americana, the tallest North American bird. He was pleased his animal guide was native to Earth. After that first time, he had looked through a database of Alpha quadrant species before recognizing this particular variant.

The crane came closer and he noticed for the first time something on her head, or caught on the edge of her beak. Some wire, perhaps. Was she entangled in the wire? The crane ruffled her feathers and shook her head. The wire fell off and landed on his medicine bundle between the two items he had placed there earlier. Indeed it was two loops of wire, interwoven. Not wire, but ribbons with a twist in each. Möbius strips perhaps? August Ferdinand Möbius, a 19th century Earth mathematician and astronomer. From someplace in … Europe, if he recalled. There was simply too much to learn in one lifetime. How can you be expected to achieve perfection if there is no possible way to assimilate all the information you need?

His examination was interrupted by a loud call from the crane, the same distinctive call that gave this species its name. He looked up and saw that his small clearing was now on the edge of a cliff. The grass gave way suddenly to nothingness. He could not see what lay below, and only the distant horizon was visible beyond. In this primordial place, San Francisco and the Golden Gate Bridge did not exist. His vision quests in recent weeks had shown him this view before. Each time, he was tempted to stand up and step towards the edge to look over, but something else held him back. The crane was a few steps from the edge, twisting her head back and forth to look at him with each eye. She seemed to wait there for a time, and then looking past him, and appearing satisfied, she turned and leapt off the cliff and disappeared beyond. That was something new.

"Icheb," a voice from behind him spoke. "What are you doing?"

Icheb opened his eyes. He had been startled at the voice. That was the first time words had been part of a vision quest, but he had broken his meditation, and so would remain ignorant as to who had spoken them. He was back in the clearing atop the hill on the south end of Starfleet Academy, his vision quest ended. He looked down at his bundle, and of course the rings were not there. Without getting up, he began to methodically close his medicine bundle.

"Icheb?"

Startled again, he turned to face another cadet who was standing behind him at the edge of the clearing. "Cadet Ralin." He stood quickly to face her. "I apologize. I did not realize you were there."

"What are you doing?" Cadet Ralin repeated, and then added more tentatively, "is this some sort of ritual?"

Icheb hesitated and considered his response. He was still uncomfortable speaking of these matters. Science and mathematics, where there were definitive answers or at least questions that could be examined analytically, were more to his liking. He then noticed the loops of finely woven chains attached to her right ear. Cadet Ralin was Bajoran, and he had seen her often with this native decoration from her planet, but now his eyes were drawn to the ornament. Could this be of significance? He was still trying to understand what these vision quests meant. At first, he had been dubious of the results. But not wanting to be close-minded and respecting his mentors on the matter, he had continued the practice after joining the cadet wing at Starfleet Academy. Impulsively, he decided to tell her. She would be the first, other than Chakotay and Seven, of course.

"Yes. I was meditating and seeking wisdom from my spirit guide. It is a practice still conducted by some humans native to this hemisphere of Earth. Come here and I will show you." He again knelt down and reopened his medicine bundle.

Ralin stepped tentatively forward. Icheb thought at first she looked confused, but then decided that she was perhaps even angry. He ignored her look as she drew near and said, "this is my medicine bundle. It currently contains items to help 'ground me,' at least this is the term Commander Chakotay uses. They are reminders of my past and of who I am. Currently, my bundle only has two such items."

He picked up the metallic cylinder and presented it to Ralin. "A Borg cortical node," he stated. With that, Ralin withdrew her hand as if hit with an electric shock. Icheb understood the reaction. The Borg still caused apprehension with the peoples of the Federation, as he was painfully aware of this during this past year. "It is not mine. This one was removed from Lieutenant Annika Hansen, my guardian, on _Voyager_ on Stardate 54129.4 and replaced with mine. Lieutenant Hansen would have died without the transplant, and because I am younger and with fewer implants and with some genetic resequencing, I am able to manage my remaining Borg components adequately. After I recovered, I asked the Doctor if I could keep this one. It reminds me of my time on _Voyager_, my short time in the Collective, and of Lieutenant Hansen." He hesitated, and then added, "and also, of motivations that can't be explained by logic."

"I know of many cadets who are terrified of Lieutenant Hansen," Ralin interjected, and then added in a lower voice, "I know of many cadets who are a little scared of you."

Icheb returned the cortical node to its place on the medicine bundle. Was Cadet Ralin really scared of him? She definitely seemed apprehensive, but it was she who had come to this clearing and initiated the conversation with him. "My roommate is terrified of living creatures with more than four legs," he finally said and picked up the rock. "It is irrelevant." He placed the rock in Ralin's hand. "Quartz. A common crystal throughout the galaxy on many M class planets. This piece, however, comes from my homeworld. The only piece of that part of my past that remains."

"Your homeworld. In the Delta quadrant."

"Yes. Commander Chakotay gave it to me. During _Voyager_'s stay in the Delta quadrant, Geophysics and Planetology collected samples from each of the worlds _Voyager_ visited. I believe Commander Tuvok collected this particular sample near my parent's settlement. Commander Chakotay, however, felt it more important that I retain this sample and removed it from the collection before it was turned over to Starfleet Archives. I am reminded of the help he gave me when preparing for the Starfleet Academy entrance exams and continues to give me as my mentor. He says I need to 'understand and accept my origins.' And so, it also reminds me of my homeworld, my people, and of my parents." A cloud passed over Icheb's features, and he replaced the quartz back on his medicine bundle.

Misinterpreting his expression, Ralin asked, "do you miss your homeworld and your parents?"

Icheb frowned. What could he say about his parents? "My parents designed me from birth to be a bio-weapon against the Borg," he stated, "and offered me for assimilation when I was a child so I could infect the Collective with a pathogen my DNA naturally produces. They attempted to do it a second time after _Voyager_ returned me to my parents. The _Voyager_ crew risked their lives to save me, and yet I still felt guilt that I may have disappointed my parents." Icheb stopped and frowned again. Finally, shaking his head, he concluded, "needless to say, I have some 'unresolved issues' with regard to my parents."

Ralin wanted to reply, but words escaped her. She understood. She had unresolved issues with her own parents, but they were as unreachable as Icheb's. Icheb desired to change the subject, so quickly picked up the final item in his bundle. "And this is an Akoonah, a device that facilitates the vision quest and maintains the meditative state."

Ralin's eyes focused on the device. "Isn't that a prohibited item?"

Icheb looked surprised. "Not at all. My SOC knows I possess one in my quarters and is aware of my excursions to this place where I meditate."

"Hmmm," Ralin grunted. Now it was clear to Icheb she did not approve, and appeared even disappointed. "Like the so-called Orb Experiences. Inducing hallucinations and then trying to interpret them is not seeking wisdom from a spirit guide."

Icheb rewrapped his medicine bundle and tied it up with the cord. He had read extensively about the Akoonah before his first use, and indeed much misinformation about its effect on the central nervous system was available and disseminated widely. His ability to 'read' the emotions of others was limited, but her hostility was unmistakable. Finally he said, "I am obviously upsetting you. Perhaps we should return to campus."

Ralin checked herself. She was being purposefully rude, and she knew she only had superficial knowledge of this religious practice. The hurt, and perhaps even embarrassment of her own past haunted her. She felt betrayed by her religion. "I'm sorry Icheb. I'm uncomfortable with religion, and I just never figured you as someone who would believe in such fantasies."

Icheb stood up, faced Ralin and said, "I would more characterize myself as a 'spiritual' person, although perhaps even that appellation is a stretch. In my mentor's words, I am 'seeking my place in the cosmos,' although I am at the very beginning of my investigations. I notice you wear a decoration typically associated with religious faith on Bajor and it is my understanding that Bajorans are a very spiritual people."

Ralin snorted. "Most of my friends care little about religion nowadays. It's irrelevant." She smiled inwardly, amused with herself at the use of an often-used Borg reference. "More and more Bajorans are turning away from the faith. Good grief, the 'prophets' are nothing more than a bunch of aliens who live in a wormhole."

"I know little of Bajor's religion."

Ralin again looked upset. "These wormhole aliens are not gods. They might be non-corporeal and don't exist in linear time, but they are explainable creatures just like us. Different, granted, but not to be worshiped. Not to expect an answer to prayers."

Her response triggered in Icheb a memory, and he smiled.

"It is funny, isn't it? My parents would pray to the prophets, as if a bunch of wormhole aliens cared what happened on Bajor, or to the Maquis."

Icheb shook his head. "You misunderstand my reaction. You reminded me of a friend of mine. Q." Icheb started walking out of the clearing, back towards the Terrazo and motioned for Ralin to follow.

"You're friends with Q?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh. Not that Q. Another Q. I suppose the son of that Q. Anyway, with virtually complete control over space, time and matter, he did all sorts of things and caused a bit of trouble."

"You know Q?" she asked again, not quite believing his first response.

"Yes. Similar to Bajor's prophets, he even spoke of a time he presented himself as a god to a pre-warp society. He granted wishes. He caused natural disasters, or reversed them. He essentially exploited this world's inhabitants for his own amusement. He thought it was great fun."

"Your friend?"

"He's not that bad. Let me finish. The people of this world began to worship him as a god, and pray to him. They would pray for him to bring rain for their crops. They would pray for him to keep them safe. They would pray for him to … find them a mate. Before long, he grew tired, and left. After his time on _Voyager_, however, he felt bad about some of the things he had done to them, and so he went back to try and set things right."

"So let me guess, he started answering their prayers?"

"Some. But mostly to wean them off of relying on him. He felt responsible for safeguarding their future, and so he did one last thing before moving on. As it turned out, this planet resided in a system with a large asteroid concentration, and so the planet's budding civilization had been nearly eliminated several times over their history. He decided to clear things up a bit to ensure the planet was safe before moving on to other things."

"I don't see the connection to the wormhole prophets."

"In the end, their religion and their prayers were effective."

"Yes, but there's nothing spiritual or divine about it. That was Q. That was the Continuum, and not God, or whatever you want to call it."

"Who is to say that something even beyond Q, gods, if you will, were using Q to affect change for this world? But that's not my point."

"Why look for something supernatural when the natural explanation is already there? These religions created by cultures throughout the galaxy are simply fantasies to explain what they don't understand. If you understand, why cling to the fantasy? Wishing that something is true doesn't make it true."

"And so, by corollary, wishing that something is false doesn't make it false either."

Berail was clearly frustrated. "Icheb, here on Earth alone, there are hundreds of religions, many of them mutually exclusive. They can't all be true."

Icheb was silent for a moment as they exited the woods and returned to the path. They continued together back along the path toward the cadet dormitories. "I would say that is accurate," he finally replied. "However, that fact does not provide proof that the spiritual and divine don't exist."

"But why go looking for it if it is unnecessary?"

"I would argue that your sentiment is subjective. To some, seeking truth is a necessity."

"If the spiritual and divine are not accessible to science, then how can the truth be verified? If it can't be verified, it is of no value."

It was Icheb's turn to be frustrated. "The truth is truth, whether it can be verified to your satisfaction or not. Just because I don't know everything, doesn't mean what I don't know is irrelevant. My point in telling you that story was when Q told it to me, he also said he wasn't even sure why he cared about them so much. He had only a vague notion about something regarding his own behavior. Here is a race that can present itself as gods to any other in the Galaxy, and yet they are still limited. In my research concerning the interactions of Q with humanity, it is clear they are just as conflicted and uncertain as every other species in the galaxy. They may say they are omnipotent, but of course how can they be? How presumptuous to believe we know 'the truth' for certain or to think we know that all beliefs that rely on faith are meaningless when we know but a fraction that Q does?"

"I just don't want to believe in fantasies."

"I don't mean to insult you Jaxa, but you exhibit as much faith in your belief of a universe without the spiritual and divine, where everything is explainable, as those who are religious or spiritual have in their beliefs. Can you prove to me the spiritual and divine are false?"

"No. I could also make something up and construct it such that you could not prove it false either. The Vulcans call it a Shu-kot, a logical loop. Your argument is irrelevant." She smiled to herself, having used that word again.

"Humans say, 'let us agree to disagree'," Icheb replied. The two had now arrived at a split in the path. Icheb knew Jaxa's dormitory was down the other, so he paused. "A year ago, I may have had the same arguments and thoughts as you. My mentors in this matter, however, have made me consider other possibilities and to not place limits on my thinking. These vision quests provide me with a different perspective, one that I am unaccustomed to, and also allow me to better understand other cultures and other individuals who do have faith. Whether it is Klingons and Sto 'Vo 'Kor, or Humans and Heaven."

"Or Bajorans and the Celestial Temple?" Jaxa teased.

Icheb was taken aback. Was Jaxa flirting with him?

Before he could answer, Jaxa asked, "so, what are your plans after the parade tomorrow?"

"My guardian, Lieutenant Hansen, is coming. Along with Commander Chakotay, I believe. Are your parents here from Bajor?"

Jaxa frowned. "No. You don't know?" She looked over her shoulder, as if looking for an escape, but then turned back and said, "my parents are dead. They died with the Maquis. Their prayers to the prophets were not answered."

Icheb was crestfallen. "I did not know. I apologize. I…"

"It's OK," she interrupted, touched that he seemed distressed at the thought of having offended her. "After the parade, I guess I'll work on that Quantum Mechanics homework for next week."

Again, struck by a sudden impulse, Icheb replied, "No. Please. I am certain Lieutnenant Hansen and Commander Chakotay would love to meet you, and you could spend the day with us."

Cadet Ralin Jaxa was surprised by his offer. Icheb was an interesting contradiction. Perhaps the most gifted student in many of her classes, he now presented her with a spiritual side that both intrigued and confounded her. When she had seen him enter the woods earlier, her curiosity had been piqued and so she went to see what he had been up to. "OK," she finally said. "I'll find you after the parade."

"Excellent. I will see you then." Icheb watched her for a moment as she turned and began walking towards her dormitory. He considered his spirit guide's leap off the cliff earlier in his vision quest. In a way, he felt as if he was leaping as well. Jaxa was indeed a gifted student, a physics major like himself. She was also very attractive. Had he noticed that before? He wondered again if these vision quests were more an examination of his subconscious or an actual connection to a "spiritual" realm that science couldn't penetrate. 'We do not seek control over time or history, but wisdom; we do not worship the supernatural, but acknowledge it,' he heard Chakotay's voice say in his mind. He made a mental note to himself to speak further with Seven and Chakotay about these thoughts sometime. Perhaps even tomorrow. He was looking forward to seeing them again.

With that, his thoughts returned to more immediate concerns. After consulting his internal chronometer, he turned and started towards his own dormitory, the Sun now set and evening meal about to be served in the mess.

#

Seven stood and gazed across the Starfleet Academy parade field. The sun was bright, making it feel hot, but not uncomfortably so. The cadets had just finished the Parent's weekend parade, marching off the far end of the field, and were now moving in various directions to join with family and friends. She had been to a few parades the previous semester, while teaching and attending 'Remedial Starfleet', but this was the first time she had witnessed one as a spectator. The contrails of the Starfleet shuttles that had recently passed overhead drifted slowly off to the east as she scanned the field.

"Who is that Bajoran female with Icheb?" She sounded irritated.

Chakotay looked up from the program he was reading and in the direction she was facing, but couldn't pick Icheb out from the crowd. "Where are you looking?"

"Right there. Near where Captain Sucheck is speaking with that Bolian family."

Chakotay looked again. He could see the Bolians easily enough. Interestingly, according to the program, this year's incoming class had the highest number of Bolians than any other Starfleet class in history. He squinted his eyes. That could be Icheb walking in their direction along with another cadet. He smiled and simply said, "they're still too far away for me to see them clearly."

Seven frowned and turned to Chakotay. "In all his transmissions, he has never mentioned a female companion. He is usually very thorough in his reports."

Chakotay smiled inwardly. She certainly took her role as Icheb's guardian seriously. Then again, she had always been protective of him and the other Borg children on _Voyager_. He couldn't help but admire her sense of responsibility towards the young man, and indeed had been willingly pulled in on several occasions to help with his settling in on Earth and here at the Academy.

He looked again into Seven's eyes. With each passing day, he felt closer and more connected with her. She was more at ease with herself as a human individual, but still kept an innocence and honesty. As they became more comfortable with each other, she was more ready to laugh and express a full range of emotions. Of course, he had changed much as well. True, he still longed to understand his place in the universe. He wanted to continue to explore the mystic and to perhaps even touch and know the divine. These desires, however, had become less important. As the viejos had suspected, Seven had bewitched him, and he had willingly complied. His main desire now was to be with her.

Seven had a look of concern, mixed with a growing annoyance on her features. "Chakotay?" Seven said, breaking him from his reverie.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, I was just … thinking."

"Yes, from the look on your face, I have a pretty good idea about what. Now then, what of this female?"

"We'll find out soon enough." He looked about in the grand stand around them. "Perhaps her parents are here with us and they just happen to be walking over together?"

Seven gave a cursory glance to the people about them in the stands and returned her gaze to the field. "Perhaps," she said, unconvinced. She noted the two were conversing back and forth, engaged in a discussion about something. She turned back to say something and found Chakotay still smiling at her.

His attention to her was sometimes unnerving, but always gave her a thrill. She felt wanted. Needed. It was a pleasurable sensation. It was hard to believe that it had been just one year ago, still in the Delta quadrant and on _Voyager_, when she had asked the Doctor to remove the Borg 'fail-safe' device and start exploring these new and intimate human experiences… and Chakotay has been at her side the entire time. She could not imagine a day without the knowledge of his existence and gentle love and attention. Despite her imperfections, despite a history that included the assimilation of billions and destruction of whole civilizations to the Borg Collective, and above all others, he loved her. And as a glow enveloped her body and soul, she was warmed to the fact that she loved him too. The depth of which she continued to both enjoy and wish to explore.

Seven turned back. Chakotay was obviously not going to indulge in speculation about Icheb and the girl. As she observed, it became clear that Icheb had apparently just said something which instigated a small shove from the girl and a satisfied smile for Icheb. Suddenly a sharp pain shot down her left arm and she rolled her shoulder in discomfort.

"Is your biradial clamp acting up?"

"Yes. It is out of alignment again. The Starfleet doctors are not as adept at maintaining these Borg components as The Doctor was on _Voyager_." Seven turned back to Chakotay with concern. "You know, there is no such thing as an elderly Borg drone. These components are not designed to last forever. There may be a time when I am crippled by a malfunction."

"If and when that time comes, I will be there for you," he assured her. "Perhaps the Doctor can make an adjustment when he visits next week?"

Seven nodded. That did sound reasonable. She was pleased that the Doctor's hurt feelings over the fact that she did not share romantic feelings for him as he had for her hadn't irreparably damaged their friendship after all. She valued his friendship, perhaps her first true friend, and she valued the connections she had maintained and fostered with others of the former _Voyager_ crew as well. She felt part of a family, although for the most part that family was now scattered throughout the entire quadrant. During the past year she had grown close to both Tom and B'Elana while working with them at the Utopia Planitia shipyards on the new shuttle design based on the Delta Flyer. Indeed, their daughter Miral seemed particularly fond of her, which delighted Seven immensely. Recently, with her assignment to the Sensors directorate, she was reunited with Lieutenant Jenny Dehlaney and the two had become a formidable force in the nonlinear optics branch in which they both worked, and also good friends. Jenny had an unconventional approach to solving problems, but she felt the two of them complimented each other well in their research. It was particularly interesting to hear Jenny's perspective about life on _Voyager_ when they reminisced about times past.

When Icheb and Jaxa were closer, both Seven and Chakotay left the grand stand and started towards them. Soon enough the gap closed and the four of them stood together on the edge of the parade field. The two cadets were in their parade dress uniforms while Seven and Chakotay were casually dressed, although Seven stood stiffly scrutinizing Jaxa closely.

Icheb spoke first. "Commander. Lieutenant. Let me introduce you to a classmate of mine, Cadet Ralin Jaxa, I hope you don't mind but I've invited her to spend the day with us."

Seven, with her hands behind her back and what might be considered a scowl, represented a much more intimidating presence to Jaxa than Chakotay, who wore a wide grin. Jaxa definitely considered herself one of those who were terrified by this former Borg drone. She stepped forward and raised her hand instead towards Chakotay, who fortunately was the senior officer anyway. Chakotay responded and took her hand in his to shake. "I'm very pleased to meet you, sir," she said, and then turned to Seven and nodded. "Ma'am." Seven nodded back.

"Do you happen to be related to a Ralin Wixel?" Chakotay inquired.

"Ralin Wixel was my father, sir" Jaxa replied.

Chakotay hesitated, but then plunged forward. "Wix was a good man. Dedicated, and thoughtful, and brave. I worked closely with him for a time. I was lucky to have known both of your parents, but I'm afraid I never visited Bajor and so never met you." Chakotay lowered his eyes, and finally Seven took her arms from behind her back and placed a hand on Chakotay's shoulder. Her continence was tender concern, and the transformation in her face and body language was remarkable. Recovering, Chakotay turned to Jaxa and said, "I heard what happened to them. I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

"It happened a long time ago, Commander. I was just a child."

Chakotay smiled half-heartedly. You are still a child, he thought, and placed his own hand on Seven's which still rested on his shoulder. Seven, sensing the darkening of the mood, turned to Icheb and said, "so, what activities do you have planned for us?"

"I thought you and Commander Chakotay might want to show us around the Academy grounds. I know you taught here last semester, but thought perhaps Commander Chakotay could show us some of his 'old haunts,' if I understand the idiom."

Recovered, Chakotay shook his head. "You cadets have been stuck here for months now and this is the first weekend you can get away from the Academy." He turned and winked at Seven and said, "besides, it might be my turn to teach here before you know it, and we can visit those old haunts then."

"Then where would you suggest?" Icheb replied.

"Undoubtedly, he has something in mind," Seven responded dryly, to which Chakotay pointed towards the direction of the dormitories.

"Dress for cooler weather cadets and meet us at the Academy's transporter building in say, a half hour," he said. "I've been meaning to take Seven to see some real mountains, and I know just the place."

"Chakotay, I have seen mountains."

"Ah yes, but as you yourself have pointed out to me on many occasions, assimilating knowledge and knowing something first hand are two very different things."

#

A dusting of snow lay on the ground, but as it had been in San Francisco 1900 kilometers to the west and 2800 meters lower in altitude, the sky was clear and there was only a slight chill to the air. The aspen had long lost their leaves and these lay scattered on the ground and trail in golden bundles. The lodgepole pine on the other side of Moraine Park where shaking off the snow from the night before in the autumn sun. Longs Peak was just hidden over the ridge to the south, with the spine of the snow-capped Rocky Mountains to the west.

Across the meadow before some beaver ponds, Seven observed as Chakotay appeared to be telling a story to Jaxa with wide and animated movements of his arms. Did his arms, as they swooped above his head, remind her of a raven? And the way he then crouched and moved his hands of a coyote? Perhaps he has already told her this story. She smiled affectionately at his antics, recalling long talks with him over this past year. The story was at its end, and Chakotay turned in her and Icheb's direction and called out, "come on you two, it's not a long hike. Try to keep up." He turned back to Jaxa, who was close beside him, and pointed to a point on the horizon. What he said was lost to the distance.

Seven and Icheb walked a ways behind. The trail, having crossed much of the meadow, now turned to the west and up into a glacial valley covered in boulders. Icheb shifted the small pack on his back. "Commander Chakotay seems very much interested in making sure Jaxa has a good time on this hike," Icheb observed.

"Chakotay feels a great deal of responsibility to those surviving members of the Maquis," Seven replied. She looked up again at the backs of Chakotay and Jaxa ahead of them on the trail. "There are not many. Those from _Voyager_ make up the majority, and so I am sure it is special to him to find someone new. Of course, Jaxa was not in the Maquis, but…" Her voice trailed off. Icheb glanced at Seven to see if she planned to finish her sentence, and was surprised how soft her expression had become. Admiration. Love. Happiness. A multitude of emotions seemed to play across her face in the brief instant he looked at her.

"I have observed he takes his responsibilities very seriously," Icheb finally responded, intending to both acknowledge his position amongst the remaining Maquis as well as with Seven.

Seven nodded. "And so, what of this Jaxa? How long have you two been dating?"

Icheb blanched. "We are just friends, I assure you. I hardly know her and in fact, she often seems angry with me. Yesterday she interrupted my vision quest, we argued, and, well, one thing led to another, and I invited her to spend the day with us."

Seven suppressed a smile. "So you have continued consulting your animal guide? Chakotay would be pleased."

"I am still not convinced these vision quests are more than examinations of my subconscious mind, but I respect Commander Chakotay and your judgment, and so I've made it a routine to meditate each Friday after classes are done."

"But even the thoughts of our subconscious mind are something science does not fully explain. Is our consciousness simply the manifestation of complex chemical and biological reactions, or is there something more?" She frowned. She was uncomfortable as well describing things that eluded the precision of science and mathematics.

"Jaxa is hostile towards religion," Icheb stated, interrupting her thoughts. "And she considers these vision quests a type of religion. I suspect her trepidation results from her relationship to her parents."

Seven thought of her own parents. Indeed, parents did exert a tremendous influence over their children. Her own parents obsession with the Borg had led to her assimilation. She knew her protectiveness for Icheb was the result of her not wanting to repeat their mistakes and carelessness. Chakotay's relationship with his father, even after all these years, still motivated him.

"Do the Q or the Borg have a religion?" Icheb asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Seven considered. "I have little knowledge of the Continuum. As for the Borg, religion is considered irrelevant, and so in every case, those aspects of assimilated civilizations are not utilized. However, Chakotay and I have… discussed his supposition that the Borg do indeed have a religion."

Icheb was interested. "Please elaborate."

"OK. First a question. What would you say is the definition of religion?"

Icheb responded with the first definition accepted by Federation linguists. "A set of beliefs concerning the cause, nature, and purpose of the universe that typically rely on faith."

"And so, what is faith?"

"Belief that is not based on proof," he replied, and then added, "and so, in most cases, is untestable by science."

Seven nodded. "Chakotay argues the Borg's belief that perfection will result from the accumulation of ever more technological and cultural distinctiveness through assimilation can not be proved and is arrived at by faith. Since this singular drive is the Borg's perceived purpose in the universe, it constitutes the Borg religion."

"Do you concur?"

"I tried to persuade Chakotay that the Borg does not acknowledge this as a religion or in the implied faith, and thus, his position has no validity. He is unconvinced. He counters that the Borg being ignorant of their religion does not nullify its existence. Given the imprecise nature of language, I am forced to tentatively agree."

"I am also more comfortable with questions that have definitive answers," Icheb mused.

"Yes, but that comes at a cost. The universe is complicated, and science is powerful. If science could explain everything, would we not be just a cog in a great machine at the mercy of the physical." She tried again to organize her thoughts. Chakotay was so much better at this. She quickly gave up and finished, "we are diminished if compassion can be dissected and love is fully explained by simply the release of endorphins in our brain."

"I suspect Commander Chakotay would say that in addition to the physical, there is the spiritual."

Seven seemed to be turning something else over in her head, and then said, "A world fully known; action, reaction, order; a compliant drone."

"What was that?" Icheb inquired.

Seven laughed, startling Icheb, although he observed that laughter from Seven was a more and more likely occurrence of late. "I apologize," she said, now suddenly self conscious. Her embarrassment was even a greater shock to Icheb, who had never seen her that way before. Seven closed her eyes for a second, and then continued in a more even and measured tone. "As you know, I've taken an interest in art. It is a vast discipline and can include just about anything; architecture, music, painting, even the preparation of culinary dishes. In recent weeks I've been experimenting with various forms of written art, or poetry."

Icheb nodded, still uncertain of an appropriate response. She definitely sounded more like the Seven he was used to, but in a way, that Seven no longer seemed to fit her.

"I am still experimenting," she added. "You did not hear that."

"Hear what?"

They walked in silence for a time. The trail now climbed past large boulders. Icheb felt he needed to fill the void with something more. "You both seem very happy with each other."

"Yes," Seven said simply. The trail turned to the right and began a rise into a grove of aspen. The hill they were climbing was a moraine. Seven examined the terrain and thought about the retreating glaciers during the last Ice Age that had shaped it. On the other side, in the small valley beyond was their destination. What a brief temporal existence most species in the Galaxy had when compared to geological time. And even those glaciers that once existed here were just a brief moment ago when compared to the age of the cosmos. She turned to Icheb. Something was weighing on her mind. "Do you know Chakotay turned down a promotion and command of a vessel where he could have pursued his desire to research his people's 'Sky Spirits'? He said he would accept no assignment that was not within transporter range of my recent posting at the Sensors Directorate at Starfleet Research."

"Interesting. He did mention this morning that he might be joining the faculty at Starfleet Academy."

"Indeed. The History department is actively recruiting him. I'm sure Captain Ambrose would consider it a real 'coup to get him on the faculty. Chakotay has expressed these sentiments before, but it makes me uncomfortable to think he is sacrificing his dreams and happiness just to be close to me."

Icheb considered this, and then said boldly, "forgive me, but from my observations, I suspect he would be sacrificing his dreams and happiness if he had accepted the commission."

Seven looked annoyed. "Precisely what he said when I objected to his plan. I assured him I will still be here when he returns. What if this is his only chance? But, he assured me that Starfleet will offer him another command, and if at that time he can request I be his science officer, he will gladly accept." She stopped and examined the ground in front of her, and then at the meadow around as if looking for an answer.

Chakotay and Jaxa were also stopped ahead at the top of the hill looking into the valley beyond. Seven bent over and picked up something off the side of the trail. Plastic trash, perhaps from the top of water containers, carelessly discarded by another hiker.

"Look here. When given a chance, our minds work in unexpected ways. Do you know what these rings remind me of?" Seven asked.

Icheb stood transfixed, his attention focused on the rings.

"Chakotay is making a matching set of engagement rings. The rings are part of an ancient Earth custom and represent our bond together, in a circle, forever. In some human cultures they hold a spiritual significance. They are exchanged when two people become engaged to be mated. He tried to hide his efforts to construct them from me, but his attempts at being clandestine were clumsy and only made me curious to know what he was up to."

Icheb remained silent, still concentrating on the two plastic rings in Seven's palm. Two intertwined rings.

Seven continued. "The fact is, for days now I've been expecting 'the proposal'. Another Earth custom where typically the male presents the female an engagement ring and formally asks to be mated. I suspect he knows I know, and so has delayed asking me. He can be infuriating at times." She took the trash and placed it in her jacket pocket, and continued, "what frustrates me most, however, is how much it matters to me and the amount of time I have consumed in imagining the upcoming event."

"Take the leap," Icheb said suddenly in a whisper.

Seven narrowed her eyes. "I have every intention of answering in the affirmative when he does ask."

Icheb cleared his thoughts, surprised at what he had just said, but the vision of the two Mobius strips between Seven's cortical node and Chakotay's quartz remained. Was it a premonition of this bond between them to be consummated by the exchange of rings? Perhaps, one's place in this universe is defined by your relationship with others and not by individual accomplishments. Is that what his spirit guide has been trying to show him? Those you choose to be with might make all the difference. "I wager he will ask today," he said, and turned up the trail. When he reached Chakotay and Jaxa, he said, "come, let us walk ahead for a time." Jaxa appeared surprised, smiled briefly at Chakotay, before heading down the trail into the clearing that contained the lake.

Cub Lake stretched out before them through the trees, and the Rocky Mountains were again visible beyond. The spot of their planned picnic. Chakotay briefly mused at the backs of the cadets and then returned his gaze to the lake and scene before him. Seven slid silently in beside him, and the two instinctively wrapped their arm about the other's waist.

"I accept," Seven said and also turned to admire the view.

"Oh?" Chakotay replied.

"The rings you hold in your pocket. I have waited long enough."

Chakotay hesitated a moment, deciding whether he should play this out or not. He suspected she knew. He was waiting for the right time, and ironically had decided just moments ago that time had come. How she had figured it out, he couldn't fathom, but she was extraordinary in many ways, and he would simply have to accept the fact that she would be one step ahead of him much of the time.

Without releasing his hold on her waist, he reached his other hand into his trousers pocket and withdrew two rings. They appeared to be made of a black metal. A simple smooth band with a design engraved into the surface.

"I made them myself," he said. "Although, I suppose you already know that."

Seven took the larger of the rings, and placed it on the fourth finger of his left hand. The 'ring finger,' according to her research. Chakotay then lifted her left hand, her Borg-enhanced arm, and placed the ring on her ring finger. It fit snuggly over the Borg implants, and her hand felt both heavy and light. They then embraced and kissed. Not an urgent kiss, as their first kisses had been, but passionate nonetheless. Tender, and familiar, and infinite.

Breaking the kiss, but holding onto the embrace, Chakotay whispered, "Seven, I love you. Whether we have a day or ten thousand days together, I am yours. You know my people believe this binds us together in this life and whatever life comes next."

Seven looked into his eyes. She had memories of thousands of species, encountered millions, and touched the thoughts of billions. Of all those billions, to 'become one flesh', as an Earth religion described it, with this one man. Inseparable. In the vast and chaotic universe, two motes of dust who have found the other in a whirlwind. "Now and forever," she whispered. "I am ready to take the leap."

#

Icheb placed the holoimage above his desk and examined it again. It depicted Chakotay and Seven laughing amongst the boulders by the shore of Cub Lake in the Rocky Mountains. They both looked happy, at peace with the universe. Icheb himself had taken it on Chakotay's imager. What was it they had asked him? As Seven's surrogate 'son', he was to 'give away the bride'? The thought that he would have to perform a function in this Earth ritual alarmed him. He was going to have to research the custom thoroughly after he was done with midterms. It was all set for winter break. The 'New Year' in a place called Manitoba.

"Hey Itchy, what do you have there," his roommate said as he turned off the pad he was reading. Icheb regretted ever telling Roger about that nickname, but his roommate had a knack for getting others to talk.

"A holoimage of Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Hansen from our time together last weekend. We went to a place called Rocky Mountain Park, close by, or at least on this continent. They are now engaged to marry."

Roger moved closer to Icheb's desk and studied the image as well. "Lieutenant Hansen is quite beautiful, but she scares the hell out of me."

Icheb became annoyed, recalling also Jaxa's comment about Seven and himself. "She is no longer Borg or in the Collective. Are you scared of me as well?"

Roger laughed. "Hardly. I know you're not Borg, you're a, a… What are you again?"

"Brunali."

"Exactly," Roger said, responding as if it had been Icheb who had forgotten. He pointed to the holoimage and continued, "I'm not so sure about Lieutenant Hansen."

Icheb recalled the latter half of their day at Rocky Mountain Park. How carefree and happy both Seven and Chakotay had been. "I can assure you that Lieutenant Hansen is no longer Borg either."

"Whatever you say. All I know is that when she was interrogating me at the beginning of term, I could feel her Borg eye drilling into me."

"She was not interrogating you."

"Oh yes she was. She was quite concerned I might be a bad influence for you."

"You are being ridiculous. And how could her eye drill into you? That makes no sense."

"A figure of speech. It's not just me, many who took her class last semester have told me the same thing. She expected nothing less than perfection, and when she didn't get it…" Roger left the rest to Icheb's imagination.

"I have a 'Borg eye' as well. Why is it that when I look at you it doesn't affect you the same way?"

"That's what I'm trying to say. She's more Borg somehow. You weren't there Itchy. She cornered me right over there." Roger pointed to the far corner of the room by the bunked beds. "She was very intimidating. I was thinking she might even use some of her Borg nanoprobes on me at one point."

Icheb shook his head. "I now realize you are being provocative and sensationalizing the experience to elicit a response from me. I regret to admit that you had me going, but I'm no longer buying it."

"Whatever you say," Roger repeated, and threw up his hands as if he was leaving Icheb to an unknown fate. "Hey, let's go to the Underground and see what's up. I'm sick of reading about comparative governments of the Federation."

"I have to study some more for midterms. You go ahead." Actually, he was hoping Roger would leave and give him some time alone without distractions.

"Come on, I'm in need of your Borg eye to help identify who might be reacting well to my charms."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Just then there was a knock at the door and the two froze. They gave each other a quick glance, and then Roger slipped back to his desk and turned on his study pad. These SOC inspections were always unannounced. Icheb glanced around the room, noting everything in order, before nodding to Roger. They both said in unison "enter."

Cadet Ralin Jaxa entered with a smile. Icheb stood, and instinctively, having expected an inspection, Roger snapped to attention as well, not quite achieving a graceful attention as his mind and body processed the unexpected arrival of a fellow cadet. Jaxa glanced briefly at Roger, looking a little perplexed by his reaction to her entrance, but decided to ignore him and simply nodded. Turning to Icheb, she said, "Hey. The Bajoran Student Union is hosting a vedek this evening at the cadet chapel. He's apparently the expert on one of the orbs, or something like that, and I thought it might be fun to go."

"I heard," Icheb replied. "Vedek Rona Vadin, the Bajoran expert on the Orb of Wisdom. I believe he is considered a leading candidate to be voted kai when Kai Opaka steps down next year."

Jaxa smiled appreciatively. Had Icheb been studying up on Bajoran current events? "It will be good for the soul," Jaxa remarked, turning that unfamiliar new word over in her mind. "Interested?"

Icheb turned off his pad, glanced briefly at Roger, still standing awkwardly, but now with raised eyebrows. "Let's go," he said, his Borg eye registering a slight increase of temperature to Jaxa's cheeks.

#

THE END

14


End file.
